Hola hello
by Lady Maring
Summary: por que una palabra guarda un gran significado aunque se te atragante en el pescuezo jajaj


**HELLO**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, la canción esta traducida si la quieres escuchar el titulo es _Lionel Richie - hello

-Apúrense que si llegamos tarde a pociones nos reprueban- eran una de las tantas cosas que escuchaba nuestro amigo, solo sonrío al recordad las mismas palabras que él, con sus amigos habían repetido riendo como esos crios.

Paso por los pasillos, doblo a la derecha por la pintura de de una madre con sus niños, y fue recto hasta una imagen de un jorobado, ese era su sitio secreto, siempre que no quería compañía o solamente pensar, era donde le gustaba estar.

-corazón de roble- pronuncio la clave y la estatua se movió, paso por el estrecho pasaje y llego a una habitación en penumbra con un movimiento de varita la misma se ilumino, dando a ver un mesita con una silla cerca de una gran y hermosa ventana, la cual mostraba hacia el patio y lago de la institución.

Con un suspiro de descanso se sentó en la silla, saco de su mochila un reproductor de música y se dejo llevar por la suave melodía _"si alguien me viera lo mas seguro es que se safara de la risa"_ pensó nuestro amigo, se dispuso a estudiar ese año el había mejorado sus notas aunque la mayoría pensaba que era por copiar, _"herencia que dejan los mayores"_.

Una suave brisa lo saco de su labor mirando al exterior, vio la silueta de unos niños de primero, al parecer dos de ellos estaban discutiendo, una niña con un niño, al parecer de diferentes casas. Paso el tiempo y se acercaba la hora de la cena, además que lo mas seguro era que sus amigos ya deberían de haber recorrido todo el castillo buscándolo.

Salio, recorrio en inversa los pasillo por lo cuales había llegado, se disponía a doblar a la derecha por ultima ves cuando unos pasos junto con una conversación lo hicieron detenerse.

-no se por que se molesta esa tonta, lo único que le dije era que parecía una rata por estar en esa biblioteca- hablo un pequeño que intentaba caminar bien aunque sus pantalones estaban mojados y se le ceñían.

-claro y con eso nadie se molesta entupido- respondió el otro niño que lo acompañaba intentado no reír todavía mas por la situación de su amigo

-¡claro que no! Además tú sabes que ella solo pasa en ese lugar- se acomodo su mochila que al igual que es estaba en muy malas condiciones

-obvio ella si estudia, no como otros- dijo mirando de reojo a su amigo que parecía pato al caminar.

-¡que te pasa! yo soy tu amigo ponte de mi lado- recrimino el chico al ver que el que decía ser su compadre, su compa defendía a la pelos de elotes.

-por que crees que te aguanto- le hablo sacando la varita y secándolo lo mejor que pudo

-gracias- le dijo de malas maneras pues hace rato que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Esa y otras cosas fue lo que escucho de los pequeños que pasaban, por enfrente de nuestro amigo, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue lo que el pequeño había dicho en vos baja –yo solo quería decirle hola- el chico sonrío cuatro palabras tan simples pero que costaban mucho para el decirlas.

Siguió caminado y llego al gran comedor, al entrar los gritos, chifladas y una que otra perotada, fueron su bienvenida –que haces ahí como tarado, será mejor que comas si quieres que los chicos te dejen algo- fueron las palabras de su amigo, por lo cual se aligero mas, aunque comía y de una manera mas correcta cabe destacar solo recordaba esas cuatro palabras _"hola"_ y de repente se puso a reír como loco.

–hombre te dije que no pasaras tanto tiempo con Neville, de seguro alguna sustancia de las plantas de Prou te enveneno- dijo el pelinegro un poco asustado

–no te preocupes es solo que estaba pensando- logro decirle

–eso me asusta mas, no crees que es mejor ir a la enfermería, solo por si acaso- le dijo poniéndose de pie y halándolo para llevarlo –estoy bien, no es nada- así siguieron cada quien con sus cosas.

"_hola"_ cuantas veces le quiso decir eso a ella, y siempre salía con una tarugada de proporciones gigantescas y cuantas veces mas le dijeron _"insensible, falto de cacumen, idiota, troglodita"_ y de mas cosas que es mejor no recordar, suspiró, de que valía mentir, aun hoy no le podía decir a esa persona un simple _"hola"_ y mucho menos declarársele -si como no, tu vas y le dices _"hola"_ sabes me has gustado desde la primera ves que te vi, pero como soy medio sonso nunca te lo he podido decir- hablaba caminado _"capaz que me manda una avada". _Así iba pensando en vos alta

-¿Quién dices que te gusta?- pregunto en un tono muy autoritario una chica que estaba justo atrás de el, quería alcanzarlo y cuando lo hizo escucho lo que el había dicho lo que la puso molesta aunque no sabia por que (claro que sabia pero se hizo).

Al chico casi le da un paro ahí mismo, es que, una cosa es pensar en la chica que le gusta y otra muy pero que muy distinta es, que esa chica escuche sus mas, pero que mas profundos sentimientos, ¡por Dios si al mismo le daban pena!, por lo que forzando una sonrisa voltio y miro a la cara -¡guao! Y es milagro, no te había visto en un buen rato- si, le sudaban las manos, le latía muy fuerte el corazón, las rodillas le temblaban como la gelatina, y tenia una ganas tremendas de ir al baño (para vomitar, hacer pis y hasta diarrea le dio jaja)

-no te hagas el tonto y contesta lo que te dije- si los ojos de la chica fueran balas lo mas seguro es que nuestro amigo estaría siendo velado en este momento

–creo que me hablan nos vemos- si, esa salida era vil y puramente cobarde, pero si se quedaba lo mas lógico seria que terminarían peleando por una _"nimidad o estupidez" _como le decía ella cuando iniciaban los duelos, claro el siempre le decía algo que le afectaba de manera mas certera,-no se por que hago eso- será por que así la ves mas como humana y no como un robot le dijo esa vocecilla en su cabeza que sonaba como un mono con catarro.

Así llego a la habitación que compartía con los demás chicos, se quito la ropa y se dispuso a dormir, pero antes saco el reproductor y escucho una canción que mostraba como se sentía cuando veía a la Diosa de sus sueños y de una que otra pesadilla. Y para la ironía del caso el titulo era esas simples cuatro palabras _"hola"_ y su mente voló.

El piano comenzaba de manera un poco fuerte, cuando vio el video por primera ves casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo, por que al fin alguien lo entendía, pero como era macho muy macho se aguanto claro que después lo descargo para escucharlo.

_He estado solo contigo_

_Dentro de mi mente_

Cerro sus ojos y recordó las veces que habían tenido alguna clase, cuando estaba junto a ella en el comedor riendo y hablando de todo y nada solo para hacerla reír o sonrojar, siempre ahí, queriendo alargar los segundos para el _"hasta luego"_

_Y en mis sueños he besado tus labios_

_Mil veces_

Sonrío, si ella supiera las veces que miraba sus labio o mas aun las mismas veces que se imaginaba probando ese fruto que para el estaba prohibido, tantas pero tantas veces.

_Algunas veces te veo_

_Pasar fuera de mi puerta_

Se que no es normal, pero reconozco su vos, su risa, su cabellos, hasta su sombra cuando pasa por la aula donde estoy recibiendo clases, o cuando va con sus amigas, el no lo notaba pero pequeñas lagrimas recorrían consolando sus mejillas y la musica seguía.

"_hola"_

_¿Es ami a quien estas buscando?_

Palabras tan simples, pero que para él tienen un gran significado, por que son las palabras que desencadenaran el tesoro de su corazón.

_Puedo verlo en tus ojos_

_Puedo verlo en tu sonrisa_

Esos ojos que lo embrujan y que detienen el tiempo, esa sonrisa por la que el pasaría la peor vergüenza, con solo escuchar que de su boca sale esas notas que estremecen su ser, el ver como esos labio con lo que sueña dibujan la alegría de su alma.

El sonido mas horroroso lo despertó, y cuando vio quien o que cosa estaba molestando su sueño, salto de la cama como alma que quiere llevar el diablo -¡por que no me despertaron!- pero daba lo mismo ya no había nadie solo una nota nos fuimos _"si no lo hubiera leído no se daba cuenta"_ pensó el.

Poniéndose la corbata y los zapatos bajaba sin poner cuidado, y cuando ya estaba por llegar, se enredo en las agujetas de los zapatos, sabia que se golpearía, sabia que dolería, sabia que lo regañarían por llegar tarde, pero lo que mas le molesto es que sabia que no la vería hasta la tarde, así que solo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe.

Pero no llego, a decir verdad se sentía mas liviano, abrió un ojo y casi chilla como niña, eran apenas unos centímetros lo que lo separaban del suelo, noto unos zapatos y no cualquier zapatos eran de una chica -¿estas bien no te lastimaste?- era ella, lo había salvado, era su amor.

–oye ¿me estas escuchando? ya te dije que no corras, y yo que estaba preocupada- la miro y todo lo demás no tenia importancia, quien fuera que estaba allá arriba lo había bendecido, estaba molesta, si lo estaba, pero también preocupada y lo mejor lo había salvado.

_Eres lo que siempre he deseado_

_Y mis brazos están bien abiertos_

-hay para que me molesto, mejor vámonos, le dije al profesor snape que tu me habías llevado unos libros a la biblioteca, que por esa razón no estabas en su clase y me corrió ¡por que por mi culpa no estabas!- al parecer se arrepintió de lo que dijo por que se dio la vuelta, con rumbo a la biblioteca sin esperarlo.

_Por que tu sabes exactamente que decir_

_Y sabes exactamente que hacer_

El la siguió, corrió par alcanzarla, ella como tomo asiento y saco sus útiles, el no se acercaba, no todavía, para bien o para mal solo ellos estaban ahí, y tenia un pretexto para poder mirarla sin que nadie lo detuviera.

_Y yo quiero decirte tantas cosas_

_Te amo._

Si lo malo es que todas las palabras nacían en su corazón, llegaban a su mente y se atascaban en su boca, nunca le podía decir algo lindo, o peor aun sus sentimientos, sabia que su ángel era demasiado para el, habían mucho mejores que el mismo, y además es probable que cuando le dijera lo que sentía la perdería.

_Anhelo ver la luz del sol en tu pelo_

Los rayos del sol nuevo entraban por las ventas y bañaban a la chica con esas cataratas de luz que regalaba el astro rey, caía sobre sus cabellos que brillaban como las montanas en el atardecer, como el mismo crepúsculo.

_Y decirte una y otra ves_

_Cuanto me importas_

Por que el sabia que desde que la vio en el anden 9 ¾ ya nada seria lo mismo, y se repetía continuamente, que la protegería de todo, que la haría feliz, por que a el, no solo le importaba, el la amaba con un amor que no se podría comprender, pero que dolía mucho.

No sabia en que momento habían dejado la biblioteca y estaban en la clase de defensa, la observaba balancear y coordinar la varita para iniciar con los duelos, era perfecta para el, era su perla en el mar, ¿por que dolía tanto? se preguntaba.

_Algunas veces pienso que mi corazón se desbordara_

Y lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarte, simple palabra que desatarían mi alma que sufre día a día por lo que mi boca no puede pronunciar, pero que si se hiciera realidad su vida cambiaria.

"_hello"_

_Simplemente tengo que dejarte saber_

_Por que me pregunto donde estas_

_Y me pregunto que haces_

Sombra, ese silueta que la vigila como centinela, cuidando sin perturbar su entorno, defendiendo su porvenir, aguantando el verla sonreír a otro, el saber que de otro fueron sus labios y resignarse a no querer mas por no perderla.

_¿Estas en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?_

_¿Oh hay alguien amándote?_

Esos son mis peores temores, que sientas que aunque estamos nosotros te sientas sola, que estas tristes y no sientas mi consuelo, pero sobre todo mi mayor temor es que haya alguien afuera que ames y te ame y que destruirá mi vida.

_Dime como ganar tu corazón_

_Por que no tengo ni idea_

Me han dicho aprende los hechizos, entrena con la varita, busca lo que no entiesas y lo sabrás todo, pero lo que anhelo saber, es lo que no encuentro, lo que deseo hacer es lo que no puedo y lo que mas amo es lo que nunca tendré.

_Pero déjame empezar diciendo te amo_

Quizás viniendo de mi, estas palabras son simples pero estoy muriendo por no decirlas, una ves mas, mi temores dejare y aquí viéndote en la orilla del lago estudiando lo confesare.

"_hola"_

_¿Es ami a quien estas buscando?_

La escucho llorar y acorto la distancia que nos separa, esta ves no hay un después y la maldición que cierra mi boca se ha ido y lo que quiero decir al fin se escucha.

Ella me mira asustada y quiere marcharse pero la tomo de la mano para que no se aleje

Sus ojos como dos luceros en la noche brillan por sus lagrimas derramadas, se retuerce y me grita que la deje en paz, lo hare, pero, solo quiero decirle por una ves, lo que mi corazón conoces muy bien.

_¿Por qué me pregunto donde estas?_

_Y me pregunto que haces_

_Estas en alguna parte sintiéndote solitaria?_

Le pregunto, pero no me entiende, se que no tendría que haber empezado así, pero lo hice, con mis dedos limpio sus lagrimas, ella me ve y me pierdo en sus ojos oscuros por la noche, si ella me entendiera, si leyera mis ojos así como yo quisiera leerle los suyos quizás las cosas fueras distintas, pero se aparta de mi y me grita que nuca la entenderé y se marcha.

_¿Oh hay alguien amándote?_

Y una ves mas no te dije nada, aquí estoy yo, mi linda princesa, alguien que te ama, pero como la sombra soy un hombre sin rostro, sin vida y la noche me envuelve y los papeles se invierten y el frío de hace mas profundo, las estrellas ya no brillan y la luna la cubre las nubes.

_Dime como ganar tu corazón_

_Por que no tengo idea_

Soy un tonto enamorado de su amiga, un tarado que no hace mas que equivocarse, un don nadie que te ama, un hombre que sufre por que no puede hacerte feliz.

_Pero déjame empezar diciendo que te amo_

Lo dice fuerte y claro, pero sabe que ella no te escuchara, gritas en alto su nombre para que los astros lo sepan, para que tu corazón descanse. Y te das la vuelta par irte y la ves ahí con sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lagrimas como los tuyos, se acerca y tu retrocedes, ahora sabes que ella lo sabe, y te da miedo _"todo cambiara"_ te repites pero ya nada puede dar macha atrás.

Ella te mira y tu nuevamente la encuentras hermosa, te sonríe y tu corazón late muy rápido, no puedes hacer nada y lo ultimo que te imaginas es sentir su abrazo y su sonrisa en tu pecho y las lagrimas resbalan de tus ojos y dice un –lo siento- y ella niega con su cabeza, te mira y pronuncia –yo también- no sabes si es por la situación o por lo que sientes.

Sus manos llegan a tu cara y delinea tu rostro, tú cierras los ojos pidiendo que no sea un sueño y te despiertes, sientes su aliento tan cerca de tu boca y por fin unes en un beso tus labios y los de ella, un beso especial donde no solo hablan sus corazones sino también sus almas.

Se separan y entiendes por fin lo que sus ojos quieren decir, que es lo mismo que los tuyos han gritado por todos esos años, la tela fina de la sombra desaparece y solo miras el amor de ella hacia ti.

-te amo- te dice y puedes morir ahí mismo, no sabes que pasara contigo y ella, ni por cuanto durara todo, lo único que si sabes con certeza es que eres el hombre mas feliz del mundo entero y que el cielo se ha despejado, que eres mas fuerte y que intentaras por todos los medios hacerla feliz.


End file.
